For many years there has been interest on the part of governmental agencies and also consumers in the bacterial contamination of poultry and there has been a need for some way of controlling the microbial flora on the surface of the poultry without impairing the appearance, flavor and other quality attributes of the poultry.
The poultry may be heated in water to the degree that heat penetrates at least through the skin and this does not reduce the bacterial flora on the skin, but it also results in a changed appearance. The skin looses its natural bloom, becomes a grey color and has a "cooked" appearance.
Attempts have also been made to treat the surface of the poultry with chemical solutions at below cooking temperatures, and in some instances limited success has been achieved, but such methods are open to the criticism that the chemical may be absorbed into the poultry and in itself be a source of contamination.